


Love Bites

by misura



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I have to confess," Dorian murmured against the skin of his throat, "that personally, I have always been quite partial to young and sweet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalemDae_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/gifts).



> while I quite loved the idea of a post-movie AU for these two, I uh felt that one would need a bit more time than there's left before the deadline. thus, a treat, set during the movie.

"I have to confess," Dorian murmured against the skin of his throat, "that personally, I have always been quite partial to young and sweet."

 _She's out of your league_ , Quatermain had said, referring to Mina - and if it was true about her, then Tom figured it was at least ten times as true about Dorian.

"From what I hear, you're partial to just about anything," he said, even though it was a bit hard to keep his voice even. Dorian wasn't quite like Mina; he breathed. He was human.

He didn't treat Tom with a mixture of faint annoyance and distance.

"Simply think of me as ... experienced."

"Yeah," Tom said, because he'd figured that out by himself, thank you very much. It was part of the attraction, of course; knowing that there was very little Dorian hadn't done or had been done to.

Not the easiest guy in the world to impress. Good thing Tom liked a challenge.

"Experienced and complicated. Right?"

Dorian chuckled softly. "If you ask me very, very nicely, I'll even bite."

There was a hint of teeth at his throat, a fleeting touch. "Really now. Seems to me I won't be needing to ask all that nicely. Kind of easy, aren't you?" Playing with fire, and Tom knew it.

On the other hand, what was the worst thing that could happen? Dorian backing off wouldn't exactly be the end of the world or anything; they weren't going anywhere for the next two days at least, and if he was interested _now_ , chances were pretty good he'd still be interested later.

"Aren't you?" Dorian asked. "Not so sweet after all, perhaps?"

"Oh, I'm sweet all right." It helped, in his line of work. To be written off as harmless, to be underestimated as some young rookie, naive and idealistic. "Want to find out first hand?"

"Well, it does look like neither one of us has got anything better to do, doesn't it?"

"Oh, and so you know: I'll be happy to bite back, if you want me to."


End file.
